


Come Back, Be Here

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold)



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious
Summary: But you’re in London and I break down because it’s not fair that you’re not around.(Come Back… Be Here by Taylor Swift)





	

Luz’s fingers ache to grasp Joe’s jacket, to feel the coarse fabric beneath his fingers as a tangible reminder that he’s not alone.

 

_Red. Red staining the Army green of Joe’s uniform. Red escaping from Joe, draining away. Red._

 

George’s heart thunders like the engines of the plane that took Joe back to England, took him away from George.

 

_Engines that burst into flames around them as they jumped into Normandy, watching planes full of their comrades crash into the fields, erupting into pillars of flames._

 

His ears ring in some strange mimic of the mortars that fell on them from above, raining down harsher than any storm Luz has ever weathered.

 

_Drip. Drop. Drop. Drop. They won’t stop dropping._

 

Luz’s lungs work in a staccato rhythm as he drags in ragged breaths, fighting against the panic settling deep in his chest.

 

_Fight the Germans. Fight the panic. Fight the clock as Roe tries to save Joe._

 

His brain is constantly on England, on Joe in the hospital, praying that Joe hasn’t caught any sort of infection and died without Luz knowing.

 

_Praying that they’ll get more time, praying the mortars will stop, praying that they both make it out of this alive._

 

He feels the rough texture of stray branches poking against his back, fallen into his foxhole after a particularly harsh round of enemy fire.

 

_What he wouldn’t give to trade it for Joe’s rough hands touching him instead, to feel his skin against his own._

 

Luz **feels** so much, and wishes that he could become as numb as Buck. Save him this physical, aching pain that plagues him every waking moment.

 

Missing Joe is a full-body experience.

**Author's Note:**

> OK listen to this song (ignore a couple seconds from the beginning) and feel the luztoye angst. I haven't stopped listening to it.


End file.
